


The Ocean is Salty

by SpectrumSpeed



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumSpeed/pseuds/SpectrumSpeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and Maki has to do something about it, because salty Umi is just silly. MakiUmi one-shot, Pokémon Go!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean is Salty

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go for something lighthearted...I'm not confident with this kind of thing, so feedback would be appreciated ^^;

**** Maki was somewhat surprised the first time Umi came to the music room, not to work on their next song, but to vent to her. Umi was strict, of course, but for the most part she seemed like a fount of patience and maturity. But as it turned out, there was this side of the blue-haired maiden as well. The first-year didn’t mind, though, and in fact it helped her be more open about her own thoughts. As the two of them grew closer, they shared more and more of their little grievances with each other, finding comfort in that no matter how silly the cause was, neither one judged the other.

This time, though, even Maki was having trouble taking Umi seriously. The second-year in question was currently yelling at her phone. “This is unbelievable!”.

“It's just a game, Umi,” Maki said, not even looking away from the piano.

“I've been waiting for months and this is what I get? How is it even possible for an app to crash this often?!”

“It's popular all over the world, Umi. Lots of people are trying to connect to it at any given time.”

“Then why don't they have better servers? Fixing that was supposed to be the reason why it took so long to come out here in Japan! Do you know how many PokéStops there are in the school? There’s the alpaca stable, the rooftop, the school gates...” she kept going, but Maki stopped paying attention. She sighed, realizing that she wasn’t going to get any work done with her senior like this.

An idea came to her.  _ Might as well have some fun.  _ “Hey, Umi.”

The second-year paused her rant, picking up that the redhead was up to something. “What?”

Before Umi could react, Maki turned and gently grasped her face. Ignoring the burning fire on her own cheeks, she quickly pressed her lips to the other girl’s. Her senior made a squeak that Maki imagined was similar to a very surprised mouse, but she didn't resist.

Maki pulled back only because of the human body's need for oxygen. The redhead suddenly found it a lot harder to maintain eye contact with her senior, but she forced herself to, if only because the blush on the other girl's face was so adorable.

“M-Maki! Th-that was so indecent!” Umi cried, a hand covering her mouth.

The younger girl did her best to smile coyly, despite her own embarrassment. “Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, what were you talking about?”

It seemed Umi suddenly found it a lot harder to concentrate on that subject. “It doesn't matter. Actually, uh...” she blushed harder. “Can we...do that...one more time?”

Maki happily obliged.


End file.
